Coraline: Return to the Other World
by Sammerz186
Summary: The new girls Sam and Tiff Schreyer move into the new area of the apartments Coraline quickly becomes friends with them. But when the Beldam wants revenge she takes Wybie, Sam, and Tiff. Coraline has to get them back before it's to ralineXWybie.
1. Chapter 1 New Friend

**SUMMERY: Two new girls named Sam and Tiffany move into a newer section of the Pink Palace Apartments Coraline becomes friends with them only to have the Other Mother after them!**

Coraline stared out the rain splattered window at the November rain falling gently on the dead garden when, wait! A black car pulled in and came to a stop in front of the Pink Palace Apartments. She jumped up throwing the blue blanket over the chair and slipped on her green rain boots. Coraline started to run to see who it was only to stop dead in her tracks. That freaken door! Driving me insane! She shook it off and grabbed her electric green rain coat then ran for the down staires window. Through that she saw a girl with short brown hair and was wearing a black sweater and blue jeans. Then, another girl with blonde hair, glasses, and wearing a pink tank top under a black cardigan sweater and blue jeans. They ran with there suite cases into the newly built section of the apartments. Their parents got out and walked up to the door and unlocked it. The blue haired girl stepped out into the now misty rain and walked towards the dead garden. The roses they planted now soaked black vines. She kept walking until she heard a _clunk_ under her foot. She kicked away the frozen dirt to see the wooden lid of the well. She kicked a pebble into the hole hearing it clunk on the ice.

"Hi," An unfamiliar voice came from behind her making me jump. Coraline slowly turned to see the blond girl. "I'm Sam,"

"Hey, I'm Coraline." She replied calming down some.

"Thought I'd say hey before I helped unpack, wanna help?" Sam offered pointing her pink fingerless gloved hand at the building.

"Sure," Coraline said, they took off in that direction not knowing that under three inches off ice a needle like hand was clawing through the ice.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends, and Josh Halloway

**SUMMERY: Two new girls named Sam and Tiffany move into a newer section of the Pink Palace Apartments Coraline becomes friends with them only to have the Other Mother after them!**

"Tiff!" Sam yelled up at the loft that looked down over the living room. The brown headed girl walked out of one of the room.

"What, I was painting!" The girl who Coraline assumed was Tiff. Sam shot her a look. "Okay fine, I was on Facebook but I helped a little!" She ran down the spiral stairs into the room filled with boxes, she had electric green paint smeared on her freckled cheek.

"Tiff this is Coraline, Coraline this is Tiff!" Sam introduced oddly getting her name right.

"Wow, you guys are like the only person who gets my name right." Coraline pointed out.

"Yeah, we get ticked when people say our last name wrong." Tiff said knowingly."Everyone says Shrayer when it's Schriyer spelled S-c-h-r-E-y-e-r." The flat smelled of fresh paint and wood.

"Wanna see our room, it's the only one that's done." Sam offered taking off her sweater and tossing it on a box that said KITCHEN STUFF in sharpie.

"Sure," Coraline followed Sam up the stairs. and into a half pink and half green room. On the pink side a cherry wood slay bed was pushed against the wall with a zebra comferter, a dresser with a mirror was piled high with make up and other girly stuff and a sterio. On the walls were posters of some guy in probably his thirties with blonde hair a little of his sholders on some there was an autograph with the name Josh Holloway scribled on with black sharpie. On the green side a metal slay bed with purple gems here and there had a purple comferter on that. Posters of the same guy were plastered on the walls as if they were the wall paper two canvases mached the diferant sides of the room, on the pink was pink and black splatters and on the green side green and purple dots.."Who's this?" Coraline looked at the handsome guy in the picture.

"That's Josh Holloway, he's so friggen hot isn't he!" All the girls laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 She's Back

**SUMMERY: Two new girls named Sam and Tiffany move into a newer section of the Pink Palace Apartments Coraline becomes friends with them only to have the Other Mother after them!**

Well, Sam and Tiff was spending the night with Coraline in the old part of the building. They sat on the couch talking about everything and anything.

"Hold up," Sam jumped up and went to her bag and pulled out a small box. She then ran towards the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Coraline asked starring as the girl ran past, Tiff finished chewing then swallowed.

"She started hers," Tiff pointed out digging into the bag of hamburger flavored Doritos.

"Oh, have you?" Coraline asked helping herfelf to a swig of her fifth Monster Energy Drink from six P.M. to 2 A.M.,

"No, what about you?" Tiff replied.

"Not yet, but it's coming any day now!" They both chuckled until Tiff got a confused look on her face.

"What the crap?" Tiffany pulled out a doll that looked just like Tiff but with button eyes. Coraline wanted to yell every cuss word in the book but just nabbed the doll away. She first ripped off the button eyes and then a leg making sand pour out onto the floor. She ripped it up somemore then realized something was inside. She slowly pulled out the key to the door that led to HER world.

"Oh my god," Coraline gently wispered then threw the doll remains into the fire place. They watched as it burned, Coraline looked at the key.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked from the door way, she stood watching the hole time in a black tank top and pink and black plaid sleeping pants.

"I'll show you," Coraline had a death grip on the key as she walked past Sam and into the parlor. She stopped at the doorway and stared at the door through the darkness. She sighed then walked to the door slowly bending down, she was just about to open it when there was scratching at the window. The girls looked to see Cat clawing at it, Coraline got up and opened the window. Cat gave her the 'she's back!' look.

"Well duh," Coraline said making Sam and Tiff look at each other.


	4. Chapter 4 Introducing Wybie

"Could you hold on one sec." Coraline closed the window in the scrawny cat's face. "Okay, you guys probably think I'm a total loon-"

"Will?" Sam cracked, Coraline rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but I'm not crazy. There' this world, behind that door that-" She was cut off by knocking at the window. Irritated she turned and glared at Wybie who was standing at the window. "What do you want,"

"Well I was riding my bike when I saw something walking across the road, so I threw a rock at it." He said looking behind her. "Who are they?"

"Sam and Tiff, they're new. So, that's it? You came here at 3 A.m. to-"

"Can you at least let me in!" He said tapping on the window,

"Sure, come to the door." Coraline walked into the next room over followed by Sam and Tiffany,Coraline opened the door and Wybie entered.

"Thanks, so I threw the rock and it hit it. But only this broke off." He pulled what looked like a finger from the Other Mother's hand.

"How deep is the well?" Coraline asked staring in disbelief at the needle like finger.

"Deep," Wybie said confused.

"Wait here," Coraline grabbed the two girls by the wrists and led them quickly up the staires into her room. Coraline opened a drawer and grabbed a black sweater then opened another drawer and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Um, what are you doing?" Asked Tiff watching as Coraline grabbed a red Mag Light. "Woah, you aren't gonna beat him with a cop light, right?"

"His name is Wybie, and dress in the warmest stuff you have." Coraline instructed going into her closet and grabbing a pair of fury boots and a jacket. The girls nodded to each other then walked over to where their bags were, Sam's pink Tiff's green. Sam pulled out a scarlet button down and a pair of jeans, Tiff grabbed a brown long sleeved T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. After they put the warmer clothse on they walked down the stairs as silent as posible, even though it was hard with Sam's converses squeaking on the stairs.

When they reached the bottom Coraline ran to a closet and opened the door then flicked on the light.

"Where is it!" Coraline said shifting stuff around."Yes!" She pulled out a rope then walked out of the closet turning off the light.

"What's that for?" Wybie asked from the front door.

"Come on, we're going to the well." Coraline walked towards the door and out onto the porch.

"Why?" Sam asked stepping outside.

"To make sure something is still there," And with that Coralie, Sam, Tiff, and Wybie ran out into the darkness guided by a flashlight.


	5. Chapter 5 Busted

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Y'ALL WHO REVIEWED! ALL CRITICISM IS WELCOME, JUST BE GENTLE!**

The four stared down the dark well, Coraline shined the flash light inside but it didn't reach the bottom.

"okay Wybie, get down there." Coraline shined the flash light at him.

"What! Didn't you listen when I told you that in the middle of the day you can see the moon and stars!" He said pointing at the starry sky, you could see their breath.

"You're gonna be seeing stars if you don't do this, please!" Coraline pointed at the dark hole. "What do I have to do to get you to go down there."

"Kiss could do it!" Wybie replied quickly.

"Look, we don't have time to play Kate and Sawyer when we have to find some way to get down into the magical hatch to see what everyone's babbling about!" Tiff chimed in. She strangely was quit the entire walk out there.

"What?" Wybie and Coraline looked at her confused.

"We REALLY need to introduce y'all to LOST." Sam said pulling the hood of her jacket up.

"Later, okay! Right now we, hold on I have an idea!" Coraline tied the rope around the flash light then slowly lowered it into the well. The light danced on the ice where a hole led to the bottom of the well.

"Coraline Jonse!" They spun around to see Mel, Coraline's mom.

"Busted," Sam mummbled.


	6. Chapter 6 The Big News

_One weak later_

Coraline stared in horror at the poster on the school bulletin.

_This years fall dance will be held tomorrow and will start at 6:00 P.M. and will end around midnight. All students are required to come if possible. Girls must wear dresses and boys must wear tuxes, you are required to bring a date._

"Perfect," Coraline said sarcastically turning to see two guys standing behind her holding roses. She rolled her eyes and pushed past them.

* * *

Sam opened her locker to see maby thirty notes asking her to the dance fall out of her locker to the floor. She bent down to pick up all the notes, she shoved most of them into her back pack when Tiff came up with three roses in her hand, paper poked in and out of her pockets and she was busy sticking notes into her shirt.

"I can't believe this!" The two girls turned around to see Coraline storming towards them. "What's today!"

"The eleventh." Sam replied opening an envelope and reading a note.

"No, day of the weak wise." Coraline said sort of annoyed.

"Thursday," Tiff made the mistake of untucking her shirt making tons of notes fall to the floor.

"Well I'm going, what about y'all?" Sam asked looking at a picture of a guy who stuck a note in her locker.

"Well I guess we have to." Coraline made a gag face.

~xXx~

Wybie walked down the hall quickly holding a folded piece of notebook paper with '_Jonsey_' writen on the top. He wrote it out in the middle of math class which was a big no. Mr. Ware, the meanest teacher on campus, would've put it on the wall for everyone to see. He turned the corner to see her talking to Sam and Tiff. He sped up a little and soon came close enough to hear them.

"I think I may go with Hunter." Sam stated reading a note.

"You should go with Wybie!" Tiff shoved Coraline playfully.

"I wanna ask him I just don't know what to say..." Coraline's face grew red with embarrassment.

"Cor, it won't be that hard! But first you should put on some make-up." Sam insisted opening her back pack and pulling out a small make-up bag.

"Why," Coraline stepped back a little.

"Because when you ask chances are you'll turn red. We don't want that." Sam grabbed Coraline by the wrist and pulling her into the girls bathroom. Once inside Sam unzipped the make-up bag and pulled out what looked like to Coraline foundation and a brown sponge pad.

"How do you know this?" Coraline asked sitting on the wooden counter that held a row of 5 sinks.

"All I know is that when you turn red all we have to do is slap a few stars on you and you could pass as our nations flag, 'kay close your eyes." Coraline did as told and closed her eyes. Sam smeared the cold foundation over every inch of Coraline's face. That was followed by powder then brown eye shadow. Sam pulled out her mascara. "Open your eyes and look at my nose." Sam carefully put the mascara on Coraline's eyelashes. Sam pulled out two tubes of lip gloss. "Which one?" She asked holding them in front of Coraline, she pointed to the light pink one. Sam smeared it on Coraline's lips then stepped back.

"Whoa, you don't look the same!" Tiff walked over for a closer look. Coraline turned and stared into the mirror.

"If Wybie says no, he doesn't have a brain." Sam said smiling at her good work. Without a word they left the bathroom to find Wybie. It didn't take long since he was pacing back and forth a little ways down the hall.

"I can't," Coraline tried to turn but Sam and Tiff stopped her.

"Yo Wybie!" Sam yelled."Your welcome," Sam whispered. Her and Tiff made themselves vacant. Wybie walked up to Coraline slightly blushing.

"Uh, listen, I was wondering if...maby you would like to maby-"

"Will you go to the dance with me!" Coraline interupted talking quickly.

"Um, okay." Wybie said looking at his feet."I was sort of gonna ask the same question." Sam and Tiff high fived each other.

**NEXT CHAPTER THEY VISIT THE OTHER WORLD! WAHOO!**


	7. Chapter 7 MoonLight and the Other World

_Next day_

Tiff stepped out of the house in a sparkly purple dress, sandals, and no make-up. Sam had already left with Hunter to the dance and she had sometime to spare so she walked over to Coraline's apartment. Tiffany knocked on the door several times, but when no one answered Tiff turned around and started to walk away but heard the door slowly creak open. She turned around to see the room dark.

"Hello?" Tiff asked looking in the doorway. "Anybody home?" No answer. Tiff stepped into the dark room to hear a crunch under her foot. She looked down to see a crunched black button, she followed a trail of black buttons and into the parlor. She flipped on the light to see the button trail lead to a small door with '_USE THE KEY' _scratched into the wall paper. Tiff looked at her feet to see a little black key with a button. She picked it up and examined it carefully.

"Jonsey?" She heard Wybie from the other room.

"Hey Wybie, in here!" Tiff yelled still looking at the small door and key. He appeared in the door way.

"Is Coraline here? We all need to get going." He took a step and heard a crunch. He looked down to see he stepped on a button. Tiffany bent down and was just about to unlock the door when Wybie stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Have a little courage scaredy cat." Tiff teased.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Wybie said watching Tiff put the button in the key hole. She slowly opened the door, the look on her face was priceless.

"Um Wybie, you should take a look at this..." Tiff said as blue and purple light bounced around her face. Wybie bent down and stared inside at the tunnel. Tiff dove in ignoring Wybie's protests.

"Wait up!" She heard Wybie call from the other end. He crawled in after her, when he reached her they stared at the door then back at the opened one at the other end. Tiff pushed open the tiny door and entered the room. It looked just like Coraline's apartment but it was different in so many ways. They jumped when they heard a crash and what sounded like Coraline yelling something. Slowly they peaked into the kitchen but all they could see was Coraline in a lacy navy blue dress and a large gold belt.

"Leave my friends alone."Coraline said through gritted teeth. An evil snicker came from out of Tiff and Wybie's view and soon something,or someone, grabbed Coraline and pulled her out of view making Coraline let out an ear piercing scream. Wybie busted through the door followed by Tiffany.

"Let her go!" Wybie yelled. Coraline looked away from the Beldam's button eyes at Wybie and Tiffany standing in the door way. The Beldam looked terrified then fled from the room. Coraline let out a soft sob. Wybie and Tiff hugged the crying girl.

"Let's get out of here y'all." The three walked into the parlor to see the black cat waiting.

"She can't be in the same room as love and friendship." Said the cat looking from Wybie to Tiff then to Coraline. "You're lucky your friend and boyfriend came in when they did."

"He's not my boyfriend," Coraline mumbled. The cat rolled his eyes.

"Sure," He said jumping up on top of the fireplace. "I'd get out of here soon." The three nodded then started crawling down the multicolored tunnel. When they reached the end they crawled into the dark room.

"We should probably get going." Tiff said looking at the clock on the wall.

"How are we going to get there?" Coraline asked.

"We'll take my bike." Wybie said as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

"How are all three of us gonna fit on that thing!" Coraline pointed out.

"Simple, you get the handle bars and Tiff gets the back." Coraline didn't look to sure but agreed anyway. They walked out the door and out to Wybie's motorcycle. Suddenly a bright pair of head lights pull up.

"Well that's my date, have fun!" Tiff ran out to the white Path Finder and slipped into the back seat, the car backed away then left sight.

"How am I gonna ride this thing in a dress?" Coraline asked looking at the tiger print motorcycle.

"Side saddle," He said getting on the bike and kicking up the kick stand.

"That sounds like it would be illegal." She pointed out.

"I know a back road." He assured. She hoped on and rapped her arms around his stomach. "Ready," He whispered.

"Yeah," Coraline replied, before she knew it they were off. He drove around the garden that was now dead, he continued down a path and when they came to the apple orchard Wybie slowed down then turned down another path that went through the trees and into the woods. Coraline looked up at the sky. Stars. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the Milky Way. She looked around the woods being lit by moonlight, she heard the sound of rushing water. She looked over Wybie's shoulder to see a leaf covered would bridge like the kind you see in romantic movies. The shape resembled a rainbow and the wood looked fairly in shape, the rot iron railing added elegance and was laced with spider webs. She shivered at the thought. Once they crossed the bridge she could see the dirt path was about to end. They exited the trees and she found them driving past large fields of crops she couldn't name, all of it took her breath away. "Stop," Wybie stopped the bike.

"Everything okay?" He asked turning his head.

"Yeah, I just...wanna stop for a minute." Coraline slipped off and paced around for a minute, Wybie stared in a trance. The moonlight shined on her blue hair and made her look almost glowing under the moon. Moon-light, something the clouds have covered up for so long now shined down on Coraline making her look ghost like. She walked over and sat on the motorbike's seat next to him still staring at the full moon. The crops in the field rustled in the breeze. Wybie wanted to kiss her but instead grabbed her hand.

"Man tonight's beautiful." Wybie said barely above a whisper.

"I know," She whispered back.

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! SO Y'ALL I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'RE TEAM SAM, TIFF, OR CORALINE. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY SINCE I'M SICK TODAY. :(**


	8. Chapter 8 Sparks and Screams

**LAST CHAPTER WAS DRAMATIC SO THIS ONE HAS TO BE FUNNY!**

Sam sat there minding her own business when suddenly Kelsy and her crew walked up.

"What do you want?" Sam snapped still looking into space, she took another swig of soda.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with us!" Kelsy said all bright and cheery. Sam guessed they only liked her out-fit; a pink dress with sparkly black paint splatters matched her pink high tops with black paint splatters. She was wearing make-up and her contacts.

"Seriously? I strictly remember me and Tiff's first day here you announced to the entire cafeteria that the Queer Crew has gotten two new members, Betty Boop and Country Bumpkin have teamed up with Humpback of Notre Dam and Little Miss Anime." Sam said coldly.

"We were only kidding." Kelsy said, her crew put on fake smiles and nodded.

"Whatever," Sam mumbled getting up, but Kelsy grabbed my arm.

"Why do you even hang out with them?" She whispered. Her perfectly curled brown hair fell over her shoulders. Her dress was a pink tube dress that was a little to revealing in my opinion.

"Listen, why don't you move your scrawny legs and leave!" Sam said looking into her chocolate colored eyes.

"What did you just say!" She exclaimed.

"You heard me! It's easy to see them in that slutty out-fit you're wearing!" She let off an ugh then left followed by her crew. Sam looked around the crowded gym, music blared and people talked in loud tones. Then coming in through the door she saw Wybie and Coraline walk in through the door followed by Tiffany. Almost instantly the entire building fell silent. Kelsy and her crew exchanged nasty looks and you could hear a few people murmur to each other. The buzz was mostly unrecognizable but you could hear 'are they going out?' here and there.

"Okay everybody, grab a partner!" Called the DJ, a pimple faced teenager. The song _Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift _started to play and everyone started to dance. It was going great until a scream roared through the building.

**CLIFF HANGER! RIGHT NOW I'M WORKING ON A CORALINE FAN FIC CALLED KELLER'S CHAPLE. Y'ALL MAY LIKE IT, IT'LL BE UP SOON.**


	9. Chapter 9 Needles and Buttons

The scream rang through the gym making everyone stop dead. They all looked around for the source but everyone seemed fine. Wybie turned around and looked at the locker room where he thought he heard the scream coming from. Coraline followed his gaze and noticed that steam was coming from under the door, she dashed towards it followed by Wybie, Sam, and Tiff who noticed her sudden dash.

Coraline opened the door and hot steam flooded out. It was completely silent except what sounded like dripping. It was hard to see but they soon came to a wall where they saw a row of six small pipes, three of them had been broken and hot steam spilled from the gaps. They walked using the wall as a guide but that didn't help. And Wybie learned that fact first.

"Crap I lost my shoe!" Coraline said stopping and looking around the floor which was pointless since she couldn't see from her waist down.

"Whoa!" Wybie stepped on Coraline's lost shoe and slipped falling forward. "I'm okay, I landed on something!"

"You have three seconds to get off of me Why-were-you-born!" He looked down to see he was staring at an angry Coraline. For someone who looked like a raccoon that took a swim in blue Kool-Aid, she still looked pretty. "One," Coraline started counting and Wybie jumped up. She gave him a hard punch in the arm. Out of habit, he rubbed his arm which held maby six-teen bruises. Soon Sam tripped over air and fell to the ground.

"Y'all, if we're fighting that spider thingy shouldn't we get help because I don't think that our sad coordination," Tiff started to fall back but stopped herself."Is gonna cut it." Coraline rolled her eyes and continued walking. Soon she could make out the color pink through the hot steam. They walked closer and looked in complete terror.

Kelsy was pinned to the wall with pipes protruding from her blood splattered hands and feet, their gazes grazed up to her face where streaks of mascara and blood rolled down from her pink button eyes. Sewing needles were jabbed into her flesh, her mouth was sewn shut.

"Di-did we lock the door?" Coraline stammered about to cry.

"N-No." Wybie said staring at the girl pinned to the wall with the yellow glow around them. Wybie braced himself for the bunch but instead heard a soft thud. The three looked down to see that Coraline had fainted.


End file.
